Naruto: Chat Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: What happens when a bunch of ninjas get together online? Sakura bashing :P Sasunaru, Shinokiba, ItaDei. And Gaara being Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~

Here is my new story about the Naruto gang on a chat room! (Sasunaru!~)

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is handing over Naruto to me because of my idea to make it yaoi... not, but a girl can dream, right?

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**RamenRox: **Alone...

**RamenRox: **I sound like Sasuke... Except for the pervert part

**-Akamaru&Me- logged on.**

**Akamaru&Me: **Sup Naruto? Has Sasuke been groping u lately?

**RamenRox: ...**

**RamenRox: **I'd rather not say...

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha:** Hello Naru-chan... Lets get together tonight and let me fuck ur tight ass, ok?

**RamenRox: **KIBA! Help me!

**-Bugs101- logged on.**

**Akamaru&Me:** Sry Sasuke, but Narutos hangin' out with me tnight.

**Bugs101: ** Sasuke, u can do wateva u want to naru cuz ill take kiba tonight as a "favor."

**AvengerUchiha: **thx... Naruto~

**-LovMyOtouto- logged on.**

**-Deidaraismyname- logged on.**

**-LoveTheSand- logged on.**

**LoveTheSand: **Good timing much?

**Deidaraismyname:** Itachi, lets leave here and go on a date? I think the love hotel in 5th street is best...

**LovMyOtouto: **Ok love, but first i need to ask sasuke smthing.

**AvengerUchiha:** wat do u want? I have things to do and places to be.

**LovMyOtouto**:... ur on chat. Talking about wanting to fuck Naruto...

**AvengerUchiha**: exactly. Now then... Naruto, lets go on a date, just me and u k? i'll be at ur house in ...5...

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

**Akamaru&Me: **will he really be there in 5 seconds cuz: ...4, 3...

**RamenRox:** Nahh.. he won-ftjorjgprenbvfdddddddddd-

**RamenRox logged off.**

**LoveTheSand: **If he hurts Naruto, i'm gonna kill him...

**Bugs101: **... Anyways, Kiba, lets meet up for dinner at my place in 1/2hr, kk? I'm not taking no for an answer, cuz if u say no... lets say there will be a punishment which includes a LOT OF SEX... in fact say no... :)

**Akamaru&Me: HELL NO!**

**Bugs101: **You said no~

-**Akamaru&Me- logged off.**

**-Bugs101- logged off.**

**LoveTheSand: **Guess ill go and spy on Temari and Shikamaru have a fuck fest.

**-LoveTheSand- logged off.**

How did u like the first chapter? Good?

I'll continue if u review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Welcome to Chapter 2 of: Naruto: Chat Room.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto~ Actually, if I did then he would be gay, and everyone would have a crush on him. :)

On With The Story:

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Where is Naruto?

**AvengerUchiha: **He is supposed to go on a date with me tonight... Fuck Fest... :)

**-Akamaru&Me- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **hey doggie boy. Seen naruto anywhere?

**Akamaru&Me: **no?

**AvengerUchiha: ... **I don't believe you...

**Akamaru&Me: (-.-')...**

**-Bugs101- logged on.**

**Bugs101: **hey Sasuke. Hello Kiba, how about a date? We can fuck anywhere u want ;3

**Bugs101: **Oh, wait. I forgot that Naruto is at ur house for a sleepover.

**AvengerUchiha: ...** KIBA!

**AvengerUchiha: **Shino, me and u, lets go to our ukes (**1**) house and fuck them senseless.

**-LovMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LovMyOtouto: **Greetings peoplzz. Have you seen Deidara? I havent talk to him since yesterday and I want to tie him up and...

**AvengerUchiha: **TOO MUCH INFO!

**-Akamaru&Me- logged out.**

**Bugs101: ** You scared Kiba away.

**AvengerUchiha: **watever. Lets go to Kibas house and get our ukes back.

**LovMyOtouto: **Chat with me when u get back.

**-AvengerUchiha- logged out.**

**-Bugs101- logged out.**

**LovMyOtouto: ALONE!**

**LovMyOtouto:** ...I'll go look for Deidara...

**-LovMyOtouto- logged out.**

**:)_:)_The Next Day_:)_:)**

**-LovMyOtouto- logged on.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**LovMyOtouto: **So, otouto, how was yesterdays date?

**AvengerUchiha: **Awsome... I tried something new in bed, thx for the ropes aniki.

**LovMyOtouto: **k then... welcom? tell me more~

**AvengerUchiha: **Well, Naruto struggled a bit, but in the end he gave up and fell to pleasure. I remember how much he cried when I stuck a big red fake cock in his ass.

**LovMyOtouto:** uve grown up otouto... i'm so happy :')

**AvengerUchiha: **Why r we talking on chat if we could just go into the livingroom and talk? Infact I could yell and u could hear it.

**LovMyOtouto: **Oh yea...

**-LovMyOtouto- logged off.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

**Thx for reading, pls review!**

**(1)-Means the bottom role in sex. (yes, i know that i am straightforward:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thx for all the awesome reviews! Here are my replys:**

**Kagome Tashiro:**

I'm trying my best to write more! Maybe with more reviews I'll write faster?

**Apollymi28:**

IKR! Sasuke and Itachi are both soooo funny! XD

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness:**

Really?I had no idea! Thx for reviewing!

**HelloManga**:

AWWW! Ur sooooo nice!

3\

**OP99:**

I like red cocks! (... Awkward...)

**On With The Story:**

**-SmartDude- logged on.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Sup, shika?

**SmartDude: **nothin. hows life with naruto?

**AvengerUchiha: **Great! we're madly in love.

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**RamenRox: **I have a bad feeling...

**AvengerUchiha: **Shikamaru, watch:

**AvengerUchiha: **Let me in your room tonight Naru-chan~

**RamenRox: **NO FUCKING WAY!

**AvengerUchiha: **say yes and I will bring the ropes Itachi gave me~

**RamenRox:... ** NO WAY TEME!

**AvengerUchiha: **If you let me come over, I will bring ramen.

**RamenRox: **FUCK YOU!

**AvengerUchiha: **Sure. But I will be doing the fucking ;)

**-RamenRox- logged off.**

**SmartDude:** Very smooth~

**AvengerUchiha: **... I'm going to go get naruto and-

**-LovMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LovMyOtouto: **Hey otouto, Shika.

**AvengerUchiha: **hey aniki, can I borrow ur ropes and sex toys?

**LoveMyOtouto:** Which ones? The big cock ring? The nipple suctions?

**SmartDude: ** poor naruto and deidara.

**LoveMyOtouto: ** but doing it to our cute little ukes is ok. ;)

**LoveMyOtouto: **They like it.

**SmartDude: .. **gtg bye.

**AvengerUchiha: **bye.

**-SmartDude- logged off.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

**LoveMyOtouto: hehehehehe...**

-**LoveMyOtouto- logged off.**

Sorry it was so short, I would love it people would give me some ideas in their reviews.

Thx! BYE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again :3

I just want to say thx for all the reviews, and I want to remind you that I'm only 12, so please don't think that I can write at a 18 year old level. (But i love smut soooo, ya.) Also, I'm gonna try and make this sound like the real naruto story and have Naruto "like" Sakura; but with a twist.

(We all know that Naruto is gonna end up with Sasuke :3)

On With The Story:

**-Sakurablossomz- logged on.**

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**Sakurablossomz: **HI SASUKE! ;) 3

**RamenRox: **what about me sakura-chan?

**Sakurablossomz: **Who cares about you,stupid-idiot?

**AvengerUchiha: **Get lost Sakura, I don't want to talk to some1 who dissed my bf.

**Sakurablossomz: **SASUKE-SAMA! I LOVE U, PLS DON'T GO OUT WITH THIS LOSER!

**-LoveTheSand- logged on.**

**Sakurablossomz:** NARUTO IS A BIG LOSER! HE DOESN'T DESERVE UR LOVE SASUKE!

**AvengerUchiha: **Shut up you bitch! He is my bf and the love of my life.

**RamenRox: **Sasuke...

**Sakurablossomz: **Shut up, Naruto, u don't deserve to say Sasuke-sama's name!

**LoveTheSand: **U don't deserve to live sakura. I thought you were cool because you helped granny chiho save the Sand Village, but it seems I was wrong. GO DIE.

**RamenRox:** Thx gaara, but It's not necessary. Please leave Sakura.

**Sakurablossomz: ** Why should I listen to you fucking idiot?

**AvengerUchiha: **LEAVE SAKURA.

**-LovMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LovMyOtouto: **What's up?

**AvengerUchiha: Aniki. **Pls come over to my room and I'll expain everything to u.

**LovMyOtouto: ...**

-A few min later:

**LovMyOtouto: **Fucking Bitch! I'll use my sharingan to get rid of her:

**-Sakurablossomz- logged out.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Thx Aniki. As a thank u, I will help u find deidara.

**-NOTICE: Sakurablossomz is permanently gone from this chatroom.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Make that: I will help u find AND have sex with deidara.

**LovMyOtouto: **thx otouto :)

**LoveTheSand: **I gtg.

**-LoveTheSand- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **Uhhh... Guys?

**AvengerUchiha: **Yes Naru-chan?

**RamenRox: **Thank you.

**LovMyOtouto: **np :) But, I will give u and otouto some time to talk.

**-LovMyOtouto- logged out.**

**AvengerUchiha:** Naru. As a thank u will you go a date with me? :)

**RamenRox: **Ok, but NO sex :)

**AvengerUchiha: **U would like that, wouldn't u? Impossible.

**RamenRox:** why?

**AvengerUchiha:** Because, how can I not have sex with you if ur cute butt is always shaking right infront of my face? :)

**AvengerUchiha: **I'll pick you up at 6 tonight.

**-RamenRox- logged off.**

**AvengerUchiha: **I'll take that as a yes to dinner & sex :3 Gotta borrow Itachi's "stuff" again.

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

that took awhile:)

I'm gonna leave what Itachi's 'stuff' is to u! (hopefully something sexy!)

pls review and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Sup peplz!

Here is the new chapter of Naruto: Chat Style!

On With The Story:

**-SakuraRox- logged on.**

**SakuraRox: **hehehe... It's impossible to get rid of me... Time for payback Naruto...

**SakuraRox: **And getting Sasuke to date me.:):)

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**SakuraRox:** HEY! STUPID RETARDED, IDIOT!

**RamenRox: **Sakura! I thought you were permanently deleted?

**SakuraRox: **Hehehehe... It's impossible to get rid of me! After all, I am the 2nd smartest person in Konoha, after Shikamaru.

**SakuraRox: **Anyways, I have something important to tell you.

**RamenRox: **Nani? **(1)**

**SakuraRox: **Get away from Sasuke, or else I will tell him about what happened a little while ago.

**RamenRox: **What are you talking about?

**SakuraRox: **Don't play dumb, Naruto, I'm talking about the time you got raped by 5 males last month.

**RamenRox: **HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!

**SakuraRox: **I have connections everywhere Naruto. Infact, if you don't get away from Sasuke in the next 2 days, then I will tell my "friends" to get you again.

**RamenRox:** NO! you can do whatever you want to me but please don't take Sasuke away from me!

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Sakura, go away, NOW!

**SakuraRox: **Sasuke, I love you! don't go for this loser, i'm a girl, and I can leave you kids and you can have the pleasure of having sex with a women!

**AvengerUchiha: **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FRICKIN BITCH! I SAW WHAT YOU SAID ON NARUTO'S COMPUTER.

**AvengerUchiha: **You told him that you would tell me what happened a little while ago, then I left his window and ran to my house.

**AvengerUchiha: **What did you do to him?

**SakuraRox: **Weeelll~ I cant tell you, only Naruto can~

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **SAKURA! WAT R U DOING ONLINE?

**LuvMyOtouto: **SHARINGAN!

**-SakuraRox- logged off.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Thx bro. Naruto, wat did Sakura do to you?

**RamenRox: **Sasuke, i'm sorry, but i can't tell u.

**AvengerUchiha: **NARUTO, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THIS INSTANT, I WILL GO TO UR HOUSE AND GET THE ANSWER FROM YOU!

**RamenRox: **Ok, i will tell... but on 1 condition.

**AvengerUchiha: **What?

**RamenRox: **Don't kill anyone.

**AvengerUchiha: **...maybe...

**RamenRox: **...She had 5 boys...ra..pe me...

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **well he took that well.

**RamenRox:** NO HE DIDN'T TAKE IT WELL!

**LuvMyOtouto: **Naruto, u gotta understand that my otouto luvs u and that's why he went to go kill Sakura.

**RamenRox: **I get that Itachi, but I don't want Sasuke to get hurt because of me.

**LuvMyOtouto: **it's ok, Naruto. Like I said he loves u. for now, just let him do wat he wants.

**RamenRox:** ok, Itachi.

**LuvMyOtouto: **How about I take u for some ramen? then we can go look for Sasuke.

**RamenRox: **... ok...

**LuvMyOtouto: **Lets go

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged off.**

**-RamenRox- logged off.**

**(1)- **Nani means what.

**Hello!**

**What do you think of the new chapter? **

**Good? Bad?**

**Review as an answer!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

I got a lot of reviews telling me that my story took a bad turn and I just wanted to say, I had to do that because I had people tell me that it was getting boring.

I'd like to thank:

krytical, asukaxjinforever, Rencoke, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Apollymi28 and finally, TheRavenSaidNeverMore

Disclaimer: I talked with Masashi Kishimoto last night... he said... No to me having Naruto...:( :( :( :( :(

Don't like, don't read,

On With The Story:

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Sup, Naru Chan?

**RamenRox: **hi sasuke:) ummm... wat happened yesterday?

**AvengerUchiha: **Nothin much, i just gave Sakura a lil' bit of payback. Lets just say, she is stuck with Sai for the next year or so:) **(1)**

**RamenRox: **k then... this is funny. I thought u would have came to my house and done bad things to me by now.

**AvengerUchiha: **Like what? Should I come over and pinch ur nipples? Suck ur cock? Fuck ur ass? ;3

**RamenRox: **... NOOOOO! :(

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **sup? Any fucking recently? ;3

**RamenRox: **...

**AvengerUchiha: ...**soon my brother... soon...

**LuvMyOtouto: **Otouto, ur fukin freaking me out.

**AvengerUchiha: **that's nice.

**LuvMyOtouto: ... **I still luv u!

**AvengerUchiha: **that's not nice.

**-Akamaru&Me- logged on.**

**-Bugs101- logged on.**

**Akamaru&Me: **scary how we have the same timing 0.o

**Bugs101: **Love you too, Kiba.

**RamenRox: **Hey guys! Hows life?

**Bugs101: **GREAT~ kiba doesn't resist when we fuck anymore!

**RamenRox: **that's good?

**Akamaru&Me: **wat about u naru-chan? I heard about what happened yesterday with Sakura, so I asked Hinata to talk to her. (and get Ino's help) :)

**RamenRox: **I luv u dog breath!

**Akamaru&Me: **Luv u too, blondie.

**AvengerUchiha: **I luv my uke dobe more!

**Bugs101: **I love my little doggie more!

**AvengerUchiha: **we agree that we both love our ukes the same amount.

**AvengerUchiha: **wait a minute- ITACHI! r u still here?

**LuvMyOtouto: **O.o BUSTED!

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **k then.

**Bugs101: **hey my little doggie, lets go 'walk' in the park!

**Akamaru&Me: **... No sex in the bushes again!

**Bugs101: **u know u liked it :3

**Bugs101: **pick u up in 1 hr, k?

**Akamaru&Me: **well, ok.

**Akamaru&Me: **bye naru-chan, sasuke.

**Bugs101: **see ya~

**-Akamaru&Me- logged out.**

**-Bugs101- logged out.**

**AvengerUchiha: **we've never had sex in a bush! I don't want to be beaten by Dogboy and Buggie! Naruto! Lets go! I'll pick u up in 5 min!

**RamenRox: ... **I don't have a choice, do I?

**AvengerUchiha: **noooope :3

**RamenRox: **can i have a few last words?

**AvengerUchiha: **no. See ya! ;)

**-AvengerUchiha-logged out.**

**RamenRox: **why do i live with this?

**RamenRox: **oh, yeah~ i remember!

**RamenRox: **cuz i love him.

**RamenRox: **ish.

**-RamenRox- logged out.**

**(1)- **I made it, so Sakura will wake up and find that she and Sai are tied together for a looooong time:) For all the people who hate Sakura, I hope ur happy! (Yes that means u Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness)

Whew! ':0

longest chapter so far!

pls review and I will love u forever and ever... and stalk u! (not)

Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

HI! :)

Welcome to chapter 7 of: Naruto: Chat Style!

Thx to:

**kinetic snake, asukaxjinforever, Apollymi28 and peaceout**

Ummm, you see~ i'm running a little low on ideas so I would appreciate it if you guys could leave me some ideas in reviews, pls and thx!

On With The Story:

**-LoveTheSand- logged on.**

**-I'mAlwaysRight- logged on.**

**LoveTheSand: **Hi Neji... I didn't know you had a chat account.

**I'mAlwaysRight: **well, I heard that u have one, so I made 1.

**LoveTheSand: ... **Me?

**I'mAlwaysRight: ** yes, u.

**LoveTheSand:** why?

**I'mAlwaysRight: **because,

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged on.**

**I'mAlwaysRight:** I love u.

**LuvMyOtouto: **thx? sry, but i only like meh otouto. Hence the name: LuvMyOtouto.

**I'mAlwaysRight: ...** u know i'm not talking to u, rite?

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**RamenRox: **sup?

**I'mAlwaysRight: **Naruto, who do u think I like?

**RamenRox: **... Gaara?

**LoveTheSand:** Neji, meet me at the 3rd training ground. NOW.

**-LoveTheSand- logged out.**

**I'mAlwaysRight: **me likey pushy ;3

**-I'mAlwaysRight- logged out.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **how come only Naruto and u r the only people on, Aniki? :(

**LuvMyOtouto: **I can explain Otouto!

**LuvMyOtouto: **I was telling Naruto to... come live with us! ':)

**AvengerUchiha: **... really? :)

**-RamenRox's comment could not be posted because of foul language-**

**LuvMyOtouto: **he said yes.

**AvengerUchiha: **Ok! I'll get his room ready.

**AvengerUchiha: **actually... Naruto can share a room with me! :3 SEX EVERYDAY! and night.

**-AvengerUchiha- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **ITACHI!

**LuvMyOtouto: **well, it's ok, rite? U live alone, and Sasuke would be happy.

**RamenRox: **I don't wanna bother Sasuke. I love him too much.

**LuvMyOtouto: **:3 u said u luv otouto~

**RamenRox: O.o **I'll move if u... DRESS UP LIKE A CAT AND KEEP THE COSTUME ON FOR... 2 DAYS!

**LuvMyOtouto: ... **fine, only if u come over in 5 min with all ur stuff. Bye~

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **O.o better hurry... and buy a camera too.

**-RamenRox- logged out.**

Hey guys!

I had an idea, what if I make a new format for my story.

The format is: One chapter is chat style, than another is regular, outside of the chat room style. Or I could make a special chappie about Naruto and Sasuke having sex :3


	8. Chapter 8

Sup People~

SasuNaruRocks10001 here and she has something to say.

Like I said before, my new chapters will be non chat style, then chat style. Enjoy~

On With The Story:

Naruto PV:

I was running over to the Uchiha compound, through the beautiful town of Konoha, then I did the most typical thing ever- I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Fucking damn it..." I swore, then continued running. I had to be there in less then 2 minutes, thanks to Itachi.

The reason, you ask?

Well the reason is VERY simple. About 3 minutes ago, I was on **(1) **and Itachi freaked out when Sasuke, my supposed boyfriend, asked him why only the 2 of us were on chat. Itachi gets scared of Sasuke very easy, so he said that we were talking about me moving to their house.

I ran over to the door of their house, pushed in the key which I thought I would never use, and screamed: "Itachi! I hope you like pink! Cuz that's the color your cat suit will be!" I yelled out, running towards Itachi's room, which just so happens to be right next to Sasuke's.

All of a sudden, Sasuke came out of his room and I fell on top of him. Next thing I knew, I was on top of Sasuke- but here's the embarrassing part, his hand was groping my ass.

My PV:

Sasuke opened his eyes and tried moving his hands, but the moment he did that, a small whimper came from the person on top of him. Sasuke knew that whimper anywhere-It was Naruto!

Sasuke smirked, then he tightened his hand and started squeezing the tight ass. "Nnn..Awah!" Naruto screamed. Then Naruto looked up and saw that his lover was squeezing his ass, he looked down and saw that he got a "problem" in his pants.

By now, you are probably wondering where Itachi was. Well, he was in his room, watching the 2 lovebirds making passes to each other. "Sigh... Where's Deidara when I need him?" Itachi said, then he continued watching.

'_I should get some fun tooo~' _Itachi thought. He smirked and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke having a SasuNaru moment. "Ahem. Naruto, I have the catsuit~" Itachi said then he swiftly walked over to his room and pulled out the cat costume and waited until Naruto walked in.

Sure enough, about 2 seconds later, Naruto was running into the room with his camera. Itachi wasn't going to wear the costume- no way! He had wayy to much pride as an Uchiha. "How about this, Naruto? I'll wear the catsuit if you wear it first." Itachi said casually.

Naruto, being the innocent kid he was, did what Itachi said, and wore the costume. Itachi smirked then called out Sasuke. "SASUKE! NARUTO'S IN MY ROOM AND HE IS WEARING A CATSUIT!"

Not even 1 second later, Sasuke was in Itachi's room, on top of Naruto, gropping his ass and kissing his neck, giving Naruto hickeys.

Itachi laughed evilly, then left the room and went to go find Deidara.

(1)- Like the name of the website that the gang goes on? I made it myself! (not a real website)

What'cha think?

Pro right? jkjk!

PLS Review.

BTW: next chapter is chat style


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9!

Sorry about the website problem last chapter, the name of the website is: **NarutoStyle. Chat**

Enjoy! On With The Story:

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged on.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **sup guys. How was my present? :)

**AvengerUchiha: **aniki. How can u be so awesome?

**LuvMyOtouto: ***sniff* *sniff* I've always wanted u to understand my awesomeness otouto.

**LuvMyOtouto: **FINALLY U UNDERSTAND!

**RamenRox: **sry to interupt ur family moment, but I have to kill Itachi now.

**LuvMyOtouto: **Otouto! help moi!

**AvengerUchiha: **Why did I call u awesome... sigh... Naruto leave him alone, or else we wont sleep tonight.

**LuvMyOtouto: **Sry to ruin it, but do u ever sleep now?

**AvengerUchiha: **good question.

**-Deidaraismyname- logged on.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **DEIDARA! MY LOVE! FINALLY U SHOW UP!

**Deidaraismyname: **Actually, the only reason i'm on chat is because of Naruto. (But maybe later...)

**RamenRox: **Sup nii san? **(1)**

**Deidaraismyname: **Naruto, pls don't tell me u forgot what today is.

**RamenRox: **?

**Deidaraismyname: **IT'S UR BIRTHDAY!**(2)**

**RamenRox: **oh yeah~ I forgot~

**AvengerUchiha: **NARUTO.

**RamenRox: **ummm, yes... Sasuke-kun~?

**AvengerUchiha: **Don't,'yes sasuke~' me! Why didn't you tell me today is your birthday?

**LuvMyOtouto: **He probably didn't want to bother u... so ya.. BTW: happy birthday Naru-chan~

**RamenRox: **thx 'tachi.

**AvengerUchiha: **Naruto, U r gonna get some punishment for not telling me it's ur b-day... (meaning sex, sex and more sex.)

**RamenRox: **(O.O')

**LuvMyOtouto: **Give him a break 'suke. It's his birthday.

**AvengerUchiha: **... fine. When the clock strikes midnight, we will have a lot of fun.. :)

**Deidaraismyname: **I gotta go... Bye Naru, Itachi, Sasuke.

**-Deidaraismyname- logged off.**

**LuvMyOtouto: **I gotta go find Deidara and bring him a surprise. (In meh pants!)

**AvengerUchiha: **bye aniki. PLS DON'T COME BACK

**LuvMyOtouto: **... :'( otouto...

**-LuvMyOtouto- logged off.**

**RamenRox: **imma gonna go to~ Bye 'suke.

**AvengerUchiha: **ur not getting away that easy~ go to konoha park at 8 tonight. No discussion.

**-AvengerUchiha- logged off.**

**RamenRox: **O.o k then...

**-RamenRox- logged off.**

**(1)- **Naruto calls deidara his bro cuz they are both blond. (like my reasoning?) Also, I think the story is really cool with NiiSanXNiiSan and OtoutoXOtouto. XD

**(2)**- I know it's not really his b-day, but wateva!

The next chapter might take longer because i'm gonna start writing a one-shot, sooo pls don't hate moi!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome peeps~

I'm sry it took so long. I was writing my one-shot called: Naruto:Neko Style!

BTW: I just realized that all my stories (except for **Lost**.) Have: Naruto: _ Style.

Weird, right? well wateva!

Today's chapter is a normal format, soooo ya.

On With The Story:

It was exactly 7:59 and Sasuke hadn't shown up yet! 'That guy is too exact with time!' Naruto thought to himself. '57, 58, 59... 8:00!' Naruto thought. Suddenly, a hand pulled Naruto into a hug. "What the-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by a kiss to his lips. "Mmm.. Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out loud. Sure enough, the man wearing black standing in front of Naruto was Sasuke."Hey dobe. Happy Birthday... Here, close your eyes." Naruto listened to Sasuke and shut his eyes, wondering what Sasuke would do. "Stick your hand out" Sasuke ordered. Only, it didn't sound like an order to Naruto.

Naruto felt something cold touch his wrist, then Sasuke told Naruto that it was ok to open his eyes, and when he did, Naruto saw a pure gold bracelet."Look at the inside of the bracelet, Naruto." Sasuke asked. Naruto looked and saw a carving saying: NarutoXSasuke. "Sasuke..." Naruto started, tears welling up in his eyes."Shh... Naruto, I love you... Please never leave me." Sasuke asked of his lover. "Of... Of course-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled, then he jumped on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled in a very non-Uchiha manner. "I never thought of having sex exhibition style. Nice idea!" Sasuke laughed while removing Naruto's pants. "Uh.. Sasuke? Even if I say no, you're still gonna continue right? Well, can we atleast go under the slide?" Naruto begged with big eyes. "... Fine... But only because it's your birthday." Sasuke pouted. 'SOOOO CUTE!' Naruto thought, knowing that if he said that out loud, Sasuke would get angry. But, the truth was, Naruto did say it out loud and Sasuke heard him. 'Oh well. I'll let him get away with calling me cute today, but only today...' Sasuke thought, while smirking.

After relocating, Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and began to lick his nipples. He was swirling his tongue around the nipple, whereas his hands were moving towards a lower region. "Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto begged. "...Hn dobe..." Sasuke replied, then he pushed his erection into Naruto's ass, without preparing him. "Hya! S'uke! U-uhn." Naruto screamed, liking the new found pleasure.

After the intercorse, (SEX :3 XD) Sasuke carried Naruto back to his house.

Naruto woke up in a familiar soft black and white bed. He rubbed his eyes and started to walk downstairs, and saw something amazing; Sasuke Uchiha was cooking! Naruto grabbed a seat at the beautifully decorated table and watched Sasuke cook in peace. "Hey Naruto! Happy Birthday!" Itachi came down the stairs and ruined the moment. "Aniki?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Naruto's upstair- Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a very non-Uchiha like manner. Naruto just grinned cutely and rubbed his head. "Well, I didn't want to bother you... so I didn't say anything... Oh, yeah! thanks Itachi." Naruto said sheepishly. Itachi just smirked and walked over to the door. "Oh, yeah, by the way, I finally found Deidara. He was in California! Can you believe it? Anyways, he's here now." Itachi said, then he opened the door and outside, a blonde, long haired man with blue eyes stood, smiling. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Deidara said. "Onii-san!" Naruto yelled, then he ran into his brother's arms. "I have a present for you! Here, open the box." Deidara said.

Naruto took the blue and orange medium sized box into his hands and opened it, but when he did, a small baby fox jumped on him. "ONII-SAN! THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! THANK YOU!" NAruto yelled and hugged the small reddish, orange fox.

'This is the best birthday ever-ttebayo!' Naruto thought to himself.

**Finished!**

**Whatcha think?**

**Awesome? not? Review to the blue button under.**

**THX and BYEBYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi... yeah, I got nothing.**

**Really dunno wat to make the next chapter about, and I NEED ideas!**

**PLS HELP!**

**I can't write anything without a plot :(**

**On With The Story:**

**-AvengerUchiha- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **...

**AvengerUchiha: **k then...

**AvengerUchiha: **... I`m bored..

**AvengerUchiha: **I NEED NARUTO!

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: **Oh ya! My wish was granted! Thank you god!

**-Deidaraismyname- logged on.**

**AvengerUchiha: ...** Damn distractions..

**RamenRox: **?

**Deidaraismyname: **... Um, anyways, have u seen itachi?

**RamenRox: **now that you mention it... I haven't seen him since my birthday, last month.

**AvengerUchiha: **Strange... Oh! I remember he said something about meeting kisame.

**Deidaraismyname: **Is he going to leave me and fall for kisame? :'(

**RamenRox: **Onii-san! Itachi loves you too much for him to fall for anyone else! Right, Sasuke?

**AvengerUchiha: **Huh?- oh! i mean, yes. exactly what Naruto said.

**Deidaraismyname: **NOOOOO! Sasuke, do you know the next time Itachi and Kisame are going to meet?

**AvengerUchiha: **I think next monday at around 3:30pm. Why?

**Deidaraismyname: **Because i'm gonna stalk them and make sure that itachi doesn't cheat on me.

**RamenRox: **I don't think that's a good idea... O.o But I'll go with you, just to make sure that you don't do anything bad.

**Deidaraismyname: **I LOVE YOU NARUTO! Maybe I should change my name to LoveNaruto?

**AvengerUchiha: **I don't care if your Naruto's brother, only I can have that name!

**AvengerUchiha: **Watch:

**-AvengerUchiha- penname has changed to -LoveNaruchan-**

**LoveNaruchan: **hahahahaha!

**Deidaraismyname: ...** well, I'll change my name to: ILoveItachiANDNaruto.

**-Deidaraismyname- penname has changed to -ILoveItachiANDNaruto-**

**LoveNaruchan: **touché...(1)

**RamenRox: **Uhhh... guys? I gotta go to extra classes, sooooooooooo bye~

**LoveNaruchan: **Au revoir mon amour! (2)

**RamenRox: **... bye?

**-RamenRox- logged out.**

**LoveNaruchan: **... I'm bored...

**-LoveNaruchan- logged out.**

**ILoveItachiANDNaruto: **... ummm... those 2 r gonna help me, rite? O.o

**-ILoveItachiANDNaruto- logged out.**

**Short and sweet? Build up for next chappie!**

(1)- I know, I know, I have too much french?

(2)- goodbye my love (French!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

FYI, this is a non chat style chapter. Um... I'm kinda pissed now, and I hope it doesn't show up in my story, but if it does, i'm sry... Also, can u believe I got a B in french? MOI? I swear, life isn't fair... (Almost all A's, except french and band...)

Also, I might update slower cuz now i'm trying to make my chapters longer. (about 2 and a half pages?)

_Last time, on Chat Style:_

_Deidaraismyname: NOOOOO! Sasuke, do you know the next time Itachi and Kisame are going to meet?_

_AvengerUchiha: I think next monday at around 3:30pm. Why?_

_Deidaraismyname: Because i'm gonna stalk them and make sure that itachi doesn't cheat on me._

_RamenRox: I don't think that's a good idea... O.o But I'll go with you, just to make sure that you don't do anything bad._

"Oh, isn't that guy handsome?" A fair looking lady asked her friend loudly. "Yes! Oh what I would do to sleep with him once!.. or twice." The friend answered dreamily. The man they were staring at was none other than the sex god Sasuke Uchiha. He was leaning against a pole, waiting for Naruto to get drinks for them and the late Deidara.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a hand on his back; he turned his head and saw Deidara smiling. "Hey, Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" He asked gently. Sasuke was about to answer, but all of a sudden he saw Naruto walking up to them, but the funny thing was, he was surrounded by girls. "Right there" Sasuke laughed out. Deidara turned his head and also started to laugh. "Well, it makes sense that he's surrounded. We aren't in Konoha now, so no one thinks of him as a monster. Also, he is handsome now." Deidara said wisely.

Naruto joined their group, and was about to say hi to them, but suddenly, more girls joined them, asking for all 3 of their numbers/names. "Uh.. RUN!" Naruto yelled. The other 2 nodded, then followed Naruto to Itachi and Kisame's meeting spot.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame roared out. "You look... hot~" He smiled sadistically. "Kisame... I've told you a million times, I don't like you that way." Itachi rubbed his temples. ""See, nii san? Itachi doesn't like Kisame after all!" Naruto whispered from behind a drink stand. "Well, yeah but... Lets keep listening, k?" Deidara said shyly. Naruto just looked at his brother with a are-you-serious look, then went back to looking at Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi... You know you want me." Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear seductively. Itachi sighed, then he walked over to the bush that Naruto, Sasuke and Deidara were hiding in. He stuck his hand inside the bush and pulled out Deidara. "I love him, not you." Itachi smiled, then he kissed Deidara gently. "Y-yeah! Itachi is mine! You can't have him!" Deidara yelled, then he pulled Itachi into a protected hug.

Deidara looked up to Itachi and saw his face was red. "'tachi?" he asked worriedly. "Why... Why are you so cute!" Itachi smiled again, and pulled Deidara's cheeks. "I'm gonna interrupted your moment here." Kisame started. "I... I can see you guys really like each other... Itachi, you never smile like that. I give up! Take care." Kisame yelled while walking away.

Itachi and Deidara stood, staring at each other for a few more moments, the Itachi turned his head back to the bush. "Naruto, otouto. I know you're there." Itachi sighed again. '_I'm sighing way too much.' _Itachi thought. Both boys moved up slowly, waiting for what Itachi was about to say. "Before you say anything aniki, I will say that I have nothing to do with your love life. Good bye." Sasuke said in a business way, then he pulled Naruto and was leaving.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Deidara and Itachi_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi watched his brother and Naruto leave, and when they were out of sight, he started to laugh. "I-Itachi?" Deidara asked with concern in his voice. "I-I'm fine. ahaha!" Itachi laughed. "Did you see my brothers expression when he left? Priceless!" Itachi tried to keep his Uchiha face, but he couldn't. **(1) **

"Uh... Itachi?" Deidara asked seriously. "hm?" Itachi answered. "Please... Please don't leave me! ...lo... ou..." Deidara whispered. "? What? Can you repeat that?" Itachi said confused. "Iloveyou!" Deidara said really fast. Itachi smiled warmly, then he hugged Deidara. "I love you too. I promise I will be with you and never cheat on you. But you can't cheat on me either!" Itachi said seriously. "NEVER! I would even dream of cheating on you!" Deidara smiled and kissed Itachi again. Yup, they're in love.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Naruto and Sasuke_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke was pulling Naruto until they were about 5 minutes away from their older brothers. "Sasuke! I think we're far enough!" Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's. "What's wrong with you? Are you embarrassed or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't reply, all he did was stand with his back facing Naruto.

Naruto saw the blush on Sasuke's ear and he figured it out. "You are embarrassed! Sasuke's embarrassed~ Sasuke's embarrassed~" Naruto teased. Sasuke pushed Naruto to a tree. "Shut up!" Sasuke said while blushing. "Sasuke... I have something important to say." Naruto said, changing out of his happy-go-lucky attitude. Sasuke could hear the seriousness in Naruto's voice, so he let go and took a step back. "What is it?" He asked.

"I was thinking about our brothers... Sasuke, in the future, please never cheat on me, ok?" NAruto looked at Sasuke with bright big blue eyes. "Never in my life would I cheat on someone as cute as you." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. "I love you." Naruto replied."I love you too" Sasuke smiled, then he took Naruto's hand and left for their house.

**(1) -** The Uchiha face is... My creation! Whahahaa!

You know, I was looking through all my fanfiction, and I realized that I've improved a lot! No joke, check out the first chapter of Lost, then the last one, and see my growth!

By the way, I'm sorry if I was slow, but this is my longest chapter ever! Over 1000 words, and for me, that's an accomplishment!

Thx, and don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sup guys?

Well, It's summer and I was thinking about making a love triangle.

Sasuke, Naruto and... I'm not gonna tell! :P

If you want to find out, then read! Oh, wait! this chapter is non chat style so nevermind... BUT! Wait till the next chapter, then you will see the love triangle... or maybe this chapter? Read and find out:

**-RamenRox- logged on.**

**RamenRox: **O.O

**-HakuThePerson- logged on. (1)**

**RamenRox: **Haku! Is that u?

**HakuThePerson: **Naruto! I've missed you soo much!

**-TheKillerZabuza- logged on. (2)**

**TheKillerZabuza: **hi.

**RamenRox: **Zabuza! God, where have the 2 of u been? I havent seen or heard from you in years!

**HakuThePerson: **Well, we... were on a honeymoon...

**RamenRox: **! Congrats!

**HakuThePerson: **thx

**-ImNotThatShy- logged on.**

**ImNotThatShy:** ...Naruto-san? **(3)**

**RamenRox: **... Hinata?

**ImNotThatShy: **Oh.. hi. I have something important to do, is it ok if we go out tomorrow?

**RamenRox: **Sure...

**ImNotThatShy: **Ok, I only came to ask that, so i got to go. Bye.

**RamenRox: **bye.

**-ImNotThatShy- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **You, know, I havent seen Hinata in... wow! 1 month!

**HakuThePerson: **Don't you guys live in the same villiage? Weird.

**TheKillerZabuza: **I agree with Haku.

**-LoveNaruchan- logged on.**

**LoveNaruchan: **Naruto! Go on a date with me tomorrow!

**RamenRox: **... I can't!

**LoveNaruchan: **why? D:

**HakuThePerson: **because.

**LoveNaruchan: **Haku. I havent seen you in years.

**HakuThePerson: **well, isn't your greeting nice. *sarcasim*

**LoveNaruchan: **ha ha ha. VERY funny. Where is Zabuza?

**TheKillerZabuza: **Right here.

**LoveNaruchan: **hi.

**TheKillerZabuza: **hi.

**LoveNaruchan: **...

**TheKillerZabuza: **...

**LoveNaruchan: **...?

**TheKillerZabuza: **...?

**RamenRox: ** E? **(4)**

**TheKillerZabuza: **anyways, Haku! lets go.

**HakuThePerson: **k. BYe~!

**-TheKillerZabuza- logged out.**

**-HakuThePerson- logged out.**

**RamenRox: **I gtg too. BYe s'UKE. :)

**LoveNaruchan: **U did NOT just call me U.K.E.

**RamenRox: **:3 oh~ I dunno~ Bye~

**-RamenRox- logged out.**

**-LoveNaruchan- logged out.**

**(1)- i know that Haku died, but too bad. It's my story and I want him alive! *Has a tantrum like a 5 year old***

**(2)-Same as Haku. :)**

**(3)-IDK if Hinata calls him, Naruto-san or just Naruto. Can someone review me and tell me which one it is?**

**(4)- This is a true story! I was emailing my friend, and everytime she sent me an email, the font would be REALLY weird! She's just like, "I dunno! It just does that!" Then I'm like "O.o"**

It's A Record! I wrote a chapter in less than a day! (24 hrs) OMG! Someone should award me with a huge gold trophy! JK.

Um, so I really want to make this story like, 500 chapters long, but that would take me a few years, so I'm thinking about 25-30 chapters? Maybe more, Maybe less.

Umm... Please review and I shall love you for life!


	14. Chapter 14

Suppppppppppppppppppppppp~

OK, I just updated 2 TIMES and I'm still writing! (Maybe I had too much cheese?) :D

kk, On With The Story:

Naruto was walking to 'Les Mode De Gateau' **(1) **cafe, wondering why Hinata wanted to meet him so urgently. He pushed open the glossy clear, glass doors, and took in the scent of cinnamon. "Hello sir. May I help you pick a seat?" A beautiful waitress, wearing the standard waitress uniform asked. "Uh, no thanks. I'm meeting my friend here, she should already be here." Naruto smiled politely. The waitress blushed and nodded. **(2)**

Naruto looked around the restaurant and saw Hinata sitting on a chair reading a novel, which looked VERY advanced. (like, 3000 pgs long :P) Not only was Hinata smart, she was also pretty; all around her, boys were staring at her with eyes like a lion looking at his prey. Of course, she had no idea that was going on; Naruto was a little bit jealous that she had so many guys staring at her, but little did he know, a whole flock of girls were staring at him too.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said in his usual preppy voice. "Hi Naruto-kun**(3)**" Hinata smiled. 'Since when did Hinata not stutter?' Naruto wondered. "Sit down, let's eat something!" Hinata said assertively. "Ok,... Sure!" Naruto smiled and sat down. "Soo... Why did you call me out? What happened?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, actually... I have a stalker... He's been following me for 1 week already. I think that if I get a boyfriend, he will leave me alone." Hinata said sadly. "ok... So where are you gonna get a boyfriend?" Naruto asked densely. "Ano... Can you be my fake boyfriend?" Hinata asked with her eyes turned upwards in a very girly manner. "Why can't you ask Neji?" Naruto asked with wide eyes."Because he looks like me, and that's too obvious." Hinata sighed. "But, but! I already have Sasuke!" Naruto said, hoping Hinata would change her mind.

"... Well, can you tell him that we are only fake dating, and that there's nothing going on." Hinata said calmly."Fine. But only for 1 week." Naruto nodded to himself. 'I don't think Sasuke would get angry for just 1 week...' He thought. "ok. Well, since we are done eating, let's go on a walk." Hinata smiled and got up.

"What about the bill?" Naruto asked, since the waiter didn't come to their table to bring the check. "Oh, I already payed a while ago." Hinata turned her head. "I'll pay you back" Naruto said, then they walked out of the restaurant, into the park.

Naruto was having fun walking and talking with Hinata. She had a lot of different things to say, and she would always listen to what Naruto would say, before giving her thoughts. Suddenly, Naruto got punched and he hit the floor. "KYA! Naruto!" Hinata yelled. "Shh! Stop talking princess. We're only here because we want to have some fun with you." A strong voice said, while putting his hand up Hinata's skirt.

"Leave... Hinata... Alone!" Naruto yelled while getting up from the floor. "Make me!" The voice said in a cocky way. "You asked for it!" Naruto yelled, then he pulled his hand over to the other guys face, to make a successful punch. When Naruto's hand hit the other guy's face, the guy fell backwards, leaving Hinata free. "HInata, go call for help! I'll stay here and start beating the crap out of these guys!" Naruto smiled, but then suddenly he got punched in the gut bye another guy.

"Go! Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Hinata didn't say anything, she just ran. 'please be ok... please...' Hinata thought, while crying.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Back to the fight_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Aw, shit! The puny boy let the princess get away!" The biggest guy in the group of 5 bullies said loudly. "Well, I guess that we gotta do something." Another guy, not as big, said. "Yeah, you gotta try losing some weight, and maybe get a girlfriend, cuz man, you seem lonely." Naruto said in a funny tone. "Shut up smart ass!" the final member said.

"Wait! I have an idea... This guy; take a look at his face." The big guy said. All the other boys looked at Naruto. "Hey, Jim! What do you think when you see this guy?" THe big guy asked the smallest person, named "Jim". "He looks.. puny? and... Girly- oh! I get it!" Jim smiled sadistically.

Suddenly all the guys understood what The big guy said; well, everyone, except Naruto. Naruto was getting up, when Jim held him. "Hey, kid, you won't be able to get away now!" Jim said, then he kissed Naruto on his lips.

-Naruto PV:

I got kissed on my lips by a stranger! This kiss wasn't the kind I was used to; it was rough, and I was bleeding when 'Jim' finished kissing me. "Get Off ME!" I yelled, trying with all my might to push him off me. "Guys! Gimme a hand yo!" Jim said loudly. "...K"A middle sized guy said. He pushed me down harder and started to pull my pants off.

"Well, your cock isn't that big... You look like a girl down there too!" he said. "LET GO OF NARUTO. NOW" Everyone turned their heads, and saw...

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Poor Naru-chan... Who is his savior? Try reviewing to find out!**

**(1)- Fashion Cake Cafe! (I made it up!)**

**(2)-did I mention that Naruto is really hot in my story? Yeah, him Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi are sooo hot that all the girls flock to them. :3 (I want a boyfriend like that :D)**

**(3)-thx to Apollymi28, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness and guest for telling me wat Hinata calls Naruto!**

**Anime girls are sooooooooo lucky to have hot guys to oogle at! O.O (I wonder if it's too late to become an anime character...) **

**PLease review to that awesome button under:**

**v**


	15. Chapter 15

Peace \(o.o)/

I guess you could call this chapter a filler, cuz it's chatstyle... But yeah...

On With The Story:

**-LoveNaruchan- logged on.**

**-LoveMyOtouto- logged on.**

**-Akamaru&Me- logged on.**

**-Bugs101- logged on.**

**-LoveItachiANDNaruto- logged on.**

**-LoveTheSand- logged on.**

**-SmartDude- logged on.**

**-I'mAlwaysRight- logged on.**

**Akamaru&Me: **Wow, the whole gangs on!

**SmartDude:** this is really weird.. I wonder why everyone is on?

**-NotDanzo'sPet!- logged on.**

**NotDanzo'sPet!: **Is everyone here for a partner switch?

**LoveNaruchan: **Sai... WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?

**NotDanzo'sPet!: **If we are... I want Naruto's tight ass!

**LoveMyOtouto: **Oh~ I suddenly don't want to be near my brother or Deidara...

**LoveNaruchan: **S

**LoveNaruchan: **A

**LoveNaruchan: **I.

**LoveItachiANDNaruto: **YOU...

**I'mAlwaysRight: **Calm down guys. You can beat Sai up another day. We don't all get together very often, so let's all just calm down and have a nice chat?

**Bugs101: **Yeah, I agree with Shikamaru. Anyways, now that you mention it, where is Naruto?

**LoveItachiANDNaruto: **

**LoveNaruchan: **?

**LoveItachiANDNaruto: **something happened to my keyboard...

**LoveNaruchan: **...k

**LoveMyOtouto: **Otouto, you have to stop being so... emo. Naruto won't love you if you always act like that!

**LoveNaruchan: **he will love me no matter what.

**-ImNotThatShy- logged on.**

**ImNotThatShy: **GUYS! I need help. Naruto was helping me get away from a stalker, and, then we got atacked, and ansdadaasds

**I'mAlwaysRight: **Calm down HInata. Where are you?

**ImNotThatShy: **I'm outside the mansion, typing this on my phone! Everyone, pls meet me at the Hyuuga mansion, ASAP!

**-LoveNaruchan- logged out.**

**-LoveMyOtouto- logged out.**

**-Akamaru&Me- logged out.**

**-Bugs101- logged out.**

**-LoveItachiANDNaruto- logged out.**

**-LoveTheSand- logged out.**

**-SmartDude- logged out.**

**-I'mAlwaysRight- logged out.**

**-NotDanzo'sPet!- logged out.**

**-ImNotThatShy- logged out.**

Hey guys! sry if it's short, the whole pooint of this chapter was to make sure that Hinata got everyone to go save Naruto, but... Who is his savior? Find out in the next chapter! OH! Unless you want to review and guess!

Thx to Narutopokefan, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness and Guest for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys,I gotta review telling me that my story will get deleted it I continue writing in chat style format, SOOOOO... I'm gonna make a big decision here, and you guys r gonna help meh :) I've decided that from now on, I will be writing my story in a non chat style format, and this is up to you guys, but! If my story gets deleted, I will re post! (But I will lose all my reviews )

On With The Story:

_Last time on Naruto: Chat Style:_

_Naruto PV:_

_I got kissed on my lips by a stranger! This kiss wasn't the kind I was used to; it was rough, and I was bleeding when 'Jim' finished kissing me. "Get Off ME!" I yelled, trying with all my might to push him off me. "Guys! Gimme a hand yo!" Jim said loudly. "...K" A middle sized guy said. He pushed me down harder and started to pull my pants off._

_"Well, your cock isn't that big... You look like a girl down there too!" he said. "LET GO OF NARUTO. NOW" Everyone turned their heads, and saw..._

Naruto's PV: (Naruto: Dattebayo!)

"LET GO OF NARUTO. NOW" A voice boomed, and ordered all the guys. I turned my head to see who it was, but my vision was too blurry, and therefore, I could only see a blur of a person. I felt my legs being let go of, then the blur person walked closer. "Well, well... Aren't you being heroic. Saving 'Naruto'-chan," The middle sized guy said in a really cocky voice.

"I'm only going to say it one more time, let Naruto go," The voice said darkly. "If we say no?" A voice I recognized as Jim's said. "Well, then you will get killed." My savior said boldly. "H-hey, Jim. That guy... I think he's ..." I didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the sentence, because all I heard was a punch, then I blacked out.

My PV: (Cuz I don't think we will get anywhere if Naruto's sleeping, right?)

"H-hey Jim. That guy, I think he's... Itachi Uchiha!" The middle sized guy said. Itachi smirked and punched Jim straight in the face. "Well, I see you know me and my family," Itachi said, then he beat up every single person and pushed them into a pile.

He took Naruto into his arms and hugged him. "Naruto? I guess you're sleeping..." Itachi sighed and put Naruto on his lap. Suddenly, he heard people running, so Itachi turned his head and saw a group of Naruto's friends, lead by the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha; Itachi's otouto.

Then Itachi saw how suggestive his and Naruto's position was, so he got afraid, since he knew how protective Sasuke was. "Look Sasuke, I'm just caring Naruto because he was almost killed by these guy- Oh Shit." Itachi yelled. He wasn't suppose to tell Sasuke about Naruto almost getting killed. 'At least I didn't tell him about the almost rape..' Itachi sighed.

Sasuke's back straighted. "Almost killed?" Sasuke said with his eyes lighting up in an abnormal way. "Uh... I don't know the whole story, but when I came to save Naruto, he just fainted. Here, You can have him..." Itachi looked at his brother, hoping that he wouldn't kill everyone. "Are those guys over there the people who hurt Naruto?" Sasuke pointed at the clump of 5 guys that Itachi beat up.

Itachi nodded, then Sasuke went to go and hurt them even more. Itachi held his breath until Sasuke was out of earshot, then he sighed. "'Tachi? You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" Deidara said with concern in his voice. "Well, the truth is-" Itachi was about to say what happened, but suddenly, a body flew passed them. "Continue." Shikamaru said, completely ignoring the body beside him.

"K, Well, when I got here, Naruto was... he was pinned down by all 5 of those guys, and his pant/underwear were down. They, were going to... rape him.." Itachi said the last part VERY softly, but everyone still heard. They all gasped and were angry. "Good thing Sasuke didn't hear that." Gaara said. "He would commit a murder and get sent to jail." Gaara finished. "That is why we aren't going to tell him, ok?" Shikamaru said.

"mmn.. Hey guys.. Did HInata get you?" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes. He was about to stand up, but he fell down and started to cough out blood. "Well, that can't be good..." Naruto said sarcastically. Suddenly, he was squashed by Hinata. "Naruto...I'm sooo sorry, you... THank you so much!" HInata yelled. Sasuke turned his head when he heard Hinata yelled out Naruto's name.

Sasuke ran over to the group and hugged his little fox. "Naruto.. Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?" Sasuke asked like a mother. "I'm fine S'uke! Don't be Iruka!" Naruto smiled. "Well, let's go guys. We will go to... Sasuke's house, since it's the biggest, and let's hang out for a while, since I don't think Naruto wants to be alone." Shikamaru said. "Want me to carry you home?" Sai smirked. "I don't think you're ass is ok..." Sai whispered in Naruto's ear. "I'll carry him." Sasuke pulled Naruto over to him and put him in a princess hold..

At Sasuke's house: (Which is also Naruto's, Itachi's and Deidara's house.)

"Lets play Would You Rather!" Kiba yelled. Everyone was in the living room sitting on a chair or a couch. Naruto had his own couch to put his feet on, Sasuke was on a chair right beside him, Itachi and Deidara were sitting on the loveseat, and everyone else was pretty spread out, save the couples.

"Ok, fine, that actually seems fun." Neji said indifferently. "Yay! Ok, I'll go first... Hinata! would you rather go out with Neji, or... Gaara?" Kiba yelled loudly. "U-uh... S-since Neji is my c-cousin, I have to say G-gaara." HInata blushed. "Hmm... Does that mean you have a secret crush on Gaara?" Kiba continued to make jokes about Hinata and Gaara, until Neji whacked him on the head. "Shut up. It's Hinata's turn." Neji said calmly.

"O-ok. I-itachi-san. D-do you love Sasuke more, or Deidara?" Hinata asked bashfully. "... Well, I love them both, (*Deidara blushes*) but I love them in different ways, so I love them equally." Itachi concluded. "Anyways, It's my turn... Let's see... Sai! Do you really love Naruto, or are you just making up jokes about loving him?" Itachi asked, even though he was getting a glare from Sasuke.

"That's not a Would You Rather question." Sasuke said. "It would seem that the game has changed to Ask Some A Question About Themselves." Shino insightfully. "Well, actually, I did love Naruto up till a while ago, but since I know how much Sasuke cares for dickless, I gave up." Sai smiled, a real smile. "I'm gonna let that dickless comment go..." Naruto said, getting up from the couch.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and stood up. "You dobe! Sit down and rest, I'll go get the drinks. I hope everyone is ok with tomato juice." Sasuke smirked evilly. "NOOO! Not Tomato juice!" Kiba/Deidara said in a very comedic way. "Let's continue with the game." Shino urged.

"Naruto, Have you ever had sex with Sasuke before?" Sai asked. Suddenly, Naruto had a chibi face, and was blushing like a tomato. "...y...e...s" He said, then he hid his face in Deidara's jacket. "Gaara, Why did you move to Konoha?" Naruto asked, his face still in Deidara's jacket. "Because I found somebody to love **(1)**" Gaara answered nonchalantly. Although no one except for Neji noticed, Gaara blushed a little.

"Here's the juice." Sasuke smirked and handed it out. The seme's were completely composed, but the uke's... well, they were a different story. **(2)**

"Guys, I think it's time to go home." Neji said when he looked at the clock. "It's 2 am!" Kiba yelled. "SHH!" Naruto whispered loudly, putting his finger on his lips to prove his meaning. He pointed to the sleeping Sasuke and said, "You guys can sleep here, if Itachi says it's ok. BUT BE QUIET" Everyone looked at Itachi, and when he nodded, they all called their homes to tell them that they were going to stay out.

"Ok, 'night everyone." Deidara said, then he pulled Itachi upstairs. "Oh shit. We're not gonna be able to sleep tonight." Naruto facepalmed. Kiba looked to Shino to ask what Naruto was talking about, then Shino put his finger into his fist, to emphasize the fact that they were going to have sex. Kiba blushed.

"Sigh.. Try to get some sleep. Night!" Naruto said cutely, while hugging Sasuke.

**(1)- I was listening to JB's song "somebody to love"... I should really clean out my itunes soon...**

**(2)- Seme: Top role in sex. (Usually more composed.) Uke: Bottom role. (Usually more cuter :3)**

Hey, Guys! I've decided to make this story... 1 more chapter!

I know this is really quick, but because I've gotten threatened a lot, It's final. :(

The next chapter will be non chat style, cuz after all, it is the final chapter! :(

Bye~


	17. Chapter 17 FINAL

Yo~

Sad news... THIS IS NARUTO: CHAT STYLE'S FINAL CHAPTER!

Thank you to all my awesome readers/reviewers.

Special thx to:

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Kenny-chan Can't Spell, Apollymi28, asukaxjinforever, rencoke and OP99! XD You guys are awesome! (And also, Narutopokefan because they told me tat my story said complete when it was ongoing! O.o)

Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto, One Thing, or Dark Side. :D

On With The Story:

Sasuke woke up, smelling fresh toast, eggs and... coffee? 'Wait a minute! Naruto doesn't know how to cook!' Sasuke thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto in the kitchen, but Deidara, Itachi, and Hinata were also there. Sasuke tried to remember what happened yesterday, and slowly, but surely, he remembered everything.

"Are you awake now Sasuke?" Neji asked, from the couch, right beside him. But of course, Neji wasn't a slacker, and he wasn't just sitting there doing nothing, he was with Gaara, and they were having a kissing fest. "I'm gonna go... help Naruto." Sasuke said with a yawn, and so, he left for the kitchen.

Once he got there, he almost had a nosebleed! Naruto was wearing a lace !PINK! apron, and although he had clothes underneath, Naruto still looked very smexy. Sasuke was about to reach his hand out to grope his kawaii lover, when Shino stopped him. "There is a time and place for everything, Sasuke." Shino said seriously. Sasuke just sweat dropped.(O.O')

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto said with a kawaii face. "Hn... dobe," Sasuke said, covering his face, to find the nosebleed leaking through. "S'uke? Anyways, call everyone else, and tell them breakfast is ready!" Naruto asked politely. "ok..." Sasuke said, then he turned around walking towards the living room. "Sai! Gaara! Neji! Kiba! Shikamaru! Get up! Naruto, Deidara, Itachi and Hinata made breakfast." Sasuke yelled, waking everyone except for Shikamaru. Then Sasuke waltzed up to Shikamaru, and whispered something into his ear, then the lazy boy stood up automatically and ran to the dining room.

"What did you say to him?" Gaara asked with great curiosity. "Oh, nothing much. I just told him that I would call Temari to wake him up." Sasuke smirked sadistically. "You're evil." Gaara smirked back. God knows what the 2 of them would do if they were trapped in a room together.

Once everyone was at the table, Naruto turned on the radio. Suddenly, !Direction started to play:

_I've tried playing it cool _

_But when I'm looking at you _

_I can never be brave _

_Cause you make my heart race _

_Shot me out of the sky _

_You're my Kryptonite _

_You keep making me weak _

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

Then Sasuke got up and changed the station angrily.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_It can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

Everyone chatted and ate, and soon, it was time for everyone to go home. "Bye Naru!" Kiba yelled as he pulled Shino with him,since they were the last 2 people to leave; when they left, Naruto walked back into the house and sat on Sasuke's lap. "Sigh, this is the first time we're alone in quite awhile!" Naruto sighed while embracing the seme Uchiha.

"Well dobe, a lot of things have been going on. E.g. the- nevermind." Sasuke stopped his words right away. He couldn't remind his dobe of the horrible thing that happened to him yesterday. "Sasuke... Thank you for coming to save me, or else, I don't know what would have happened! I might have gotten raped, or worse!" Naruto yelled in anguish.

"Dobe... Did you just say rape?" Sasuke asked, anger visible in his voice. "Uh- no!" Naruto yelled. 'Shit! I thought Itachi told him what happened. Shit, shit, shit!' Naruto thought in agony.

"Don't lie to me dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop calling me dobe! Teme!" Naruto yelled back, trying to change the topic. "Naruto, please tell me what happened." Sasuke asked calmly and nicely. "... When Hinata left... Those guys, they were angry but one of them, said that I.. could be her substitute... BUT! Itachi came and saved me just in time!" Naruto said with fake happiness.

"Please don't try to fake happiness with me. It makes me feel like you hate me..." Sasuke said with puppy dog eyes. "No, S'uke! It's nothing like that! I just don't want you to hate me. What person feels happy, telling their lover that they almost got raped!" Naruto yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. How about you go take a shower and then we can go for a walk" Sasuke smiled and stood up. "I have to go and talk to Itachi and Deidara about something." Then he left, making Naruto feel very warm and happy that his lover loved him so much.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Sasuke/Itachi/Deidara_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he reached Itachi's room, which was on the 3rd floor of their mansion. "What's up Otouto?" Itachi asked, while he opened the door. "Tell me who almost raped Naruto. I want to give them a little present." Sasuke ordered.

"Otouto, I knew this is what would happen if you found out, but since I have amazing brains and all that, I've already taken care of them. let's just say that those guys won't be seeing daylight for quite some time." Itachi said sadistically. "Thx aniki, IOU." Sasuke said, then he walked away.

"S'uke? Are you ready to go on our walk?" NAruto asked as he wiped his hair with his towel. "Hn... Dobe, has anyone ever told you that you are cute?" SAsuke asked as he pulled Naruto into his arms. "Only you." Naruto whispered. "Sasuke... I love you."

"I love you too, my dobe."

Hey guys,

Now that this story is done, I have a joke for you! ... to lighten the mood...

Spell: "dammit I'm mad" backwards. (The answer is: dammit I'm mad!)

Yeah... I'm sooooooo sad to say this, but... Good bye. :'(

At least, until I write my next story. :) (I'm thinking of a threesome... SasuSaiNaru? Maybe...)

:)


End file.
